The Tattoo Of the Freljord
by ReimielAngel
Summary: The third and probably final trio of mini League stories. This time featuring Annie and Ashe. Hot and Cold. "By the way, have you seen my bear Tibbers?"


Disclaimer: Bro, I don't own it so don't even.

The Tattoo of the Freljord

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

Ashe sent each arrow out with exact precision into the target dummies before her. Releasing her archers hold on her bow she relaxed and let her bow hang from one hand.

She walked over to one of the benches near the door and sat down heavily. She had been practicing her skills in between summons and it had taken a toll on her. She was tired and it was showing through. She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed with her eyes closed. Within seconds she was off into a blissful sleep.

Annie skipped her way to the training room. They were playing a game of Hide and Seek and she couldn't find Tibbers anywhere. She looked around the Institute until she finally came to the training room. _Maybe he's in here? _ It was the only place she hadn't looked yet.

Opening the door silently she poked her head in. _Hmm…._

Opening the door wider, she slid into the room and looked around. It was cold and chilly in the training room so she lit up her right hand for warmth.

Walking up to several of the dummies she could see many arrows piercing them, some even all the way through. But that wasn't surprising, what was surprising was the fact that frost covered the dummies and the arrows the protruded from them was the source.

_What kind of person shoots arrows that freeze? _ Annie wondered to herself. Continuing around the room she turned and was back near the front door when she noticed the outlines of a person. Frowning she turned up the fire in her hand and moved a bit closer until she could see the person clearly.

_Of course! This must be the lady that froze the room! _Annie thought that the woman needed a good talking to for putting the room in such a state, plus she still needed to find Tibbers.

Upon closer inspection Annie realized that the woman was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep an even. _Pretty._ The white hair surrounding her added to her beauty.

Annie couldn't help but to reach out a hand to touch the white locks, she was so focused on her task that she didn't take notice of the awakened archer who watched the Dark Child's hand reach out to her and watched warily the other hand that held a bright flame.

A single huff had Annie stopped in her movements and her eyes locked with glacial blue ones. Slowly Ashe repositioned herself and stared at the young child.

Annie stared back defiantly. Was the young girl upset because she had moved or-

"Did you freeze this room?" The question from the young girl was curt and yet at the same time Ashe found it quite adorable though she wasn't going to say that out loud.

Looking around Ashe realized that all the training she had done with her frost arrows had downed the room's temperature. _Ops._

"Yes, my apologies." Ashe gave a small smile. To which the Dark Child giggled.

"Im Annie. What's your name?"

"Ashe."

"Nice to meet you Ashe."

"Nice to meet you too."

"By the way, have you seen my bear Tibbers?" Ashe had to blink. Tibbers? That monstrosity of a bear that is the little girl's pet?

"Nope." Ashe shook her head slightly with a sad smile. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks anyways." Annie turned to leave but Ashe's voice stopped her.

"Um Annie?" Annie turned around. "If you are still looking for Tibbers, maybe you should check behind you."

Annie looked at Ashe quizzically and then at her back and sure enough her teddy bear was peeking out at her in her backpack. The Dark Child threw her head back and giggled with all her might as she pulled Tibbers from his hiding place.

Ashe watched with a wide smile on her face as the young girl hugged the plushy to herself and spun it around.

"There you are!" Looking over at Ashe, the girl exclaimed. "I found him!" To this the Frost Archer just nodded.

"I like your tattoo. I saw Sejunai with one too but hers looked different." The young girl skipped out of the room without another word and the archer was left alone once again. Tattoo? What tattoo?

She felt a yawn about to overtake her and lifted the back of her hand over her mouth and yawned. Opening her eyes she saw something glowing on her hand. Furrowing her brows she pulled up the sleeve covering her right arm and gasped as a glowing blue tattoo was covering her wrist and part of her hand in the shape of an arrow with decorations around it.

_When the symbols of Freljord appear, know that war is near._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Author's Notes: This story takes place about a week before Lissandra appears in the League so yeah. And it was crappy and weird, I know. R&R. **


End file.
